


Mr. September

by ichiwrites, SerotoninShift



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen, Pinups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiwrites/pseuds/ichiwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Fanart of hot DILF Galo Thymos
Kudos: 13





	Mr. September

Imagine Galo as a hot DILF and Lio as a fiery graduate student and you have a recipe for sexy disaster. SerotoninShift and Ichiwrites (Ichiman) have been obsessing together over this AU for weeks. This image, drawn by Ichi and commissioned by SerotoninShift, is one of the results.

Join us in our obsession on Twitter:

[@ichiman](https://twitter.com/i_chi_man)

[@SerotoninShift](https://twitter.com/serotoninshift)


End file.
